Cerulean and Celadon
by TdotKdot
Summary: The disappointment of a family of tennis prodigies enrolls at Seigaku, and tries to convince herself she's not falling for a certain tensai. [FujixOC]
1. Seiji's Beginning

**A/N: **Okie dokie, here we go! After three years of reading fanfictions here's an attempt at my very own. Wheeee!

**Disclaimer:** PoT is a legal drug owned by his royal greatness, Konomi Takeshi. -bows-

* * *

"I wish I was a giraffe." -Talking 

_'Bean casserole makes me fart.' -Thoughts_

**Phrases you may not know:**

**(O)ba-chan:** Auntie

**(O)ji-chan: **Uncle

**'NAME'-Sempai: **A term used to indicate upperclassmen

**'NAME'-san: **Mr./Ms./Mrs.Name (For formality 'cause the Japanese are so darn formal!)

**'NAME'-chan/kun: **Affectionate term used for close friends

**Ja (matta): **See ya! or Later! (Usually by girls)

The rest are pretty much phrases the PoT gang says, so it's not my fault if you don't watch the anime! FOR SHAME!

* * *

"Ne, Oba-chan, I don't know if this is a good idea anymore…" A girl said uneasily as she glanced at her new green and pink uniform. 

The sun was setting, casting a beautiful yellow and orange glaze on the tall buildings and shop windows. Some of the street lights were turning on, and the cars in the street seemed less numerous as they were a few hours ago when she and her aunt arrived at the uniform store. '_Geez, did measurements really take that long?' _

"Kanata Seiji!" exclaimed her elderly aunt in an overly dramatic fashion while placing her hands on her hips. "Am I hearing uncertainty in your voice? After all the trouble you've been through coming over here you're willing to give up just like 'that'?" She snapped her fingers dramatically and the girl sweat dropped.

"Uh, no! Of course not!" she replied while waving her hands nervously. "I'm just a little nervous. I mean, I haven't lived in Japan for years, and it feels a little weird returning here so suddenly…" '_And due to circumstances_.' She added internally.

Her aunt noticed the sudden drop in her voice and sighed. She adjusted her coat as a strong breeze blew through the graying bun atop her head. Her dark eyes glanced at her niece's face as she trailed beside her toward the house. A simple bun adorned her own head, and the wind violently pushed the girl's auburn string-like bangs into her light brown eyes.

She swore under her breath as she tried putting her bangs behind her ears. The elderly woman chuckled.

"There's no use cursing at the wind, Seiji-chan." The girl silently rolled her eyes sarcastically, knowing fully well that her aunt was about to recite a "philosophical and life changing verse" from her haiku book. She practically knew all of the verses, after all, it she who gave her aunt the book for her birthday.

"_Someone said the wind- _

Although it may wreak havoc-

Brings changes to life"

"Do you even know what that means?" the girl asked.

"Not a clue!" She smiled. When the two women finally reached the house the older one noticed that steam was floating out an open window.

"Ah, Oji-san must have already started dinner." The elderly woman noted aloud as she walked towards the front door. When she noticed that her niece wasn't following her in, she turned around and saw her staring at the sky with a worried expression. She walked up next to girl, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Seiji, I know it may seem a little scary at times, but I've known you ever since you were tiny enough to get stuck under the temple bell." Seiji chuckled at the memory.

"You may seem timid, but you're a strong girl who can do anything. You take challenges head on, and never back down once you know what's right-and you're a good tennis player to boot!"

She turned to face her niece with a soft gaze. "Just think of this as another challenge. And who knows? You may even get a few 'perks' along the way," She added with a wink.

Seiji's cheeks reddened at the thought. "Stop acting so perverted, Oba-san!" she protested. "C'mon! Let's go eat. Ji-san must be starving,"

"True, the man eats like a starved pig at every meal," She chuckled as she opened the door. Seiji laughed quietly as she took off her shoes and headed upstairs to try on her new uniform.

"Oh, and Seiji-chan!" Her Aunt calls.

"Hai?"

"Your uncle and I have a present for you when you come downstairs!"

After dinner Seiji went to bed with a smile on her face, eager to face the challenges of tomorrow at her first day at Seishun Gakuen. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was the brand new racquet her aunt and uncle had gotten her as a present.

_'Perks, huh?' She thought before she drifted off to sleep._

_--------------------------_The Next Day_--------------------------_

"Next stop, Seiharu Dai. Next stop, Seiharu Dai."

_'Ummmm, Seiharu Dai. Right. That's where I get off…I think? Aww man! I'm so screwed!' _Seiji prayed that the next stop was where she was supposed to be after the horrible morning she had.

First, her non-existent alarm clock never woke her up because she forgot to buy one. Then she literally had five minutes to get dressed, brush her teeth, eat breakfast and get to the train station. Then she had to run back home after getting to the station because she forgot that she wasn't wearing her uniform! Then, on the way train ride she realized that she forgot to ask her aunt about lunch, because she didn't have time to make hers and she left her money in the jeans she was wearing when she first got up.

"Could my first day get any worse?" She sighed as the train doors opened.

"Whoa! Whoa! S'cuse me! Outta the way! Sorry! But I'm late!" She heard from behind her. She turned around just in time to see a guy with short-spiked hair and purple eyes crash into her.

"Ow…" She groaned while rubbing her head. The spiky-haired guy got up and offered her his hand.

"I'm really sorry, miss! I guess getting to school on time isn't more important than a young lady's safety," She took his hand and he helped her on her feet. When she stood up she noticed that he was about a foot taller than herself.

"S'ok, it's partly my fault anyway," She replied while picking up her book bag.

"Oh, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, by the way. Everyone calls me Momo-chan, though. You aren't by any chance from Seigaku are you?" He asked while recognizing her uniform.

"I'm Kanata Seiji, nice to meet you. Um, actually it's my first day today, but I'm kinda lost." She admitted embarrassed while shifting her feet nervously under his gaze. He smiled warmly.

"No sweat, we're late anyway. I'll walk you there!" He grinned and lead her out of the train station and towards Seigaku. She noticed a lot of restaurants and shops on the way over, and she couldn't help but admire the beautiful sakura coming into bloom.

"So you're an incoming third year? That's gotta be rough. Where'd you transfer from? I don't remember seeing you at orientation," Momoshiro asked.

"Nowhere from Japan. I just flew in from America about two weeks ago," She replied with a smile.

"America? No way! Same as Echizen!" he exclaimed.

"Echizen?"

"Oh, he's a freshman on Seigaku's tennis team." He explained. "He's a little stuck-up, but he's pretty good. You play tennis?"

"I was thinking about trying out for the tennis club, but I'm not sure I'll even stand a chance." She added with a laugh.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Hey we actually made it!" She turned and looked at a sign engraved '_Seishun Gakuen' _and gaped at the huge building behind it. Students were everywhere outside the school, and all the girls were wearing the same pink and green uniform as she were. She then noticed a clock at the top of the building that indicated she had about ten minutes before class started at eight.

"Wow! It's so big!" She exclaimed.

"Hoi Hoi! Momo! I didn't see your bike today!" A red-head with a bandage on his cheek said as he bounced up in front of Seiji and Momoshiro.

_'Dude, what did this guy eat for breakfast?' _She think amusedly.

"I woke up this morning thinking I was late, so I took the train instead," Momo replied with a sweat drop. "Oh, Kikumaru-sempai, this is Kanata Seiji. She just flew in from America. Seiji-sempai, this is Kikumaru Eiji. He's also on the tennis club." He said as he introduced the two to each other.

"Nyaa! America? Then you're just like Ochibi!" He said with his blue eyes glittering with excitement.

_'Ochibi?'_ She thought while smiling politely.

"She's a new third year, sempai. But I gotta put my racket in the locker room, can you show her around the school?" Momo asked.

"Hoi Hoi! No problem!" He replied with a thumbs up. "Welcome to Kikumaru Eiji tours! This way, Seiji-chan!" He grabbed her wrist and sped towards the administrator's office.

"Ja! Momo-chan!" She called out to a grinning and waving Momoshiro.

"Let's see.." Kikumaru said as he looked at her schedule. "Your locker should be over… here!" He said indicating the locker in front of her. "Hoi! You're in class 3-6 with me and Fujiko!" He said excitedly while hugging her. She blushed at the contact but luckily the bell saved her.

The two made their way to the classroom through the jam-packed crowd of students. _'I wonder who Fujiko is? Is she Kikumaru-san's girl friend?' _she wondered as she entered the classroom.

"Thanks a lot for helping me Kikumaru-san," she said while politely bowing.

"Nyaa! You can call me Eiji, and it was no problem! " He replied with a grin while giving a playful victory sign.

"Ah, you must be Kanata-san," said the teacher as the students settled into their seats. "Do you mind introducing yourself to the class?" She asked with a smile.

_'Actually, I do.' _She thought grimly as she turned to face the class. She was a very shy person, and speaking in front of many people- namely the entire class- wasn't one of her strong suits.

"Um,nice to meet you all. I'm Kanata Seiji and I just moved to Japan about two weeks ago," She said nervously. She counted about forty people in the classroom, and noticed a familiar red-head grinning at her from the back. Her eyes then traveled to a boy next to him with honey-brown hair and closed eyes. He had a fair complexion and was seemingly smiling at her.

She blushed lightly, and wanted to sit down but… "Does anyone have any questions for Kanata-san?" asked the teacher. _'No no no no no no no no no. No one has any questions, I just want to sit down!' _She thought desperately yet with a polite smile on her face.

Unfortunately a few people raised their hands. Most of their questions were about America and what it was like to live there, so she was relieved. Then the questions drifted off topic to food and jean prices, so the teacher only allowed one more question. But that last question was the one she was hoping to avoid.

"Yes?" she asked a boy with short brown hair.

"I know this may sound crazy, but are you related to Kanata Aki and Tsunami from the Tennis Championship in America?" He asked excitedly. Her eyes dropped and her smile faltered for a second. Excited whispers rushed around the room, and some boys pulled out magazines; trying to compare her with the two tennis stars.

Her eyes lit up again when the teacher hushed the classroom for her answer. "Hai, Aki-niisan and Tsunami-neesan are my older siblings..." She replied with a smile, trying to hide the regret in her voice.

_'Unfortunately,' _She thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Bwhahahaha! It has begun! (This is the part where you run away... after reviewing, of course) Sorry if I messed up the Japanese phrases, and sorry if it's moving so slow. The next chapter will be a little longer and more involved so be ready for it! Ja! -Heads off to Marukai- Hooray! Pocky! 


	2. New Friend and an Audition

**A/N: **If I were Kawamura, then I feel like I've just gripped a racket. ORA ORA BURNING! Thank-you so much my first anonymous reviewer! You have no idea how happy you've made me! I feel so special! I dedicate this chapter to you, minna-san! Wheee! As for my other reviewers, most of your reviews have been very helpful. I took Green Tea Leaf's advice and changed the POV to third person, so thank you very much for your help GTL. It's greatly appreciated. The last chapter has been modified to third POV, so check it out. And now, on with it!

**Disclaimer: **PoT has addicting side-effects on innocent 12-year-old children. Submit to the addiction! And if you get hurt, blame Konomi-san.

* * *

"Mada mada dane" - Talking 

'_Why does he say that?' - Thoughts_

* * *

"I know this may sound crazy, but are you related to Kanata Aki and Tsunami from the Tennis Championship in America?" He asked excitedly. Her eyes dropped and her smile faltered for a second. Excited whispers rushed around the room, and some boys pulled out magazines; trying to compare her with the two tennis stars. 

Her eyes lit up again when the teacher hushed the classroom for her answer. "Hai, Aki-niisan and Tsunami-neesan are my older siblings..." She replied with a smile, trying to hide the regret in her voice.

'_Unfortunately,' _She thought.

* * *

"Ah, how interesting,Kanata-san." The teacher said, while the class begins to settle down. "Now, you can take your seat next to…ah Fuji-san. Fuji-san, could you please raise your hand?" 

Her heart skipped as beat as the honey-brown haired boy raised his hand. He was still smiling with his eyes closed, only this time she was sure he was smiling at her. She felt her cheeks heat up.

'_He's so cute…Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah, stopstopstopstopstopstop! It's not like he's into me or anything! Geez Seiji! Stop acting like Auntie!' _She mentally scolded herself as she shyly walked over to the desk and sat down.

"I trust everyone will help Kanata-san adjust to her new surroundings at Seigaku," The teacher continued. "So please help her feel welcome." A bored "Hai Sensei" echoed throughout the classroom.

She turned around to face the whiteboard and began writing questions in English. "Osakada-san, please pass out the novels. Kikumaru-san, could you please continue from where we left off last week? It's on page 23."

"Thank you," Seiji said to the girl named Takami as she handed her a book. She glanced at the cover. _'Sleeping Beauty? I read this in preschool!' _But she heard Eiji struggling with some of the phrases.

'_Oh well, an easy A for me I guess…'_

She glanced over at Fuji out of curiosity and noticed that he wasn't paying attention to the book either. Instead he was reading another book cleverly hidden on top of Sleeping Beauty.

'_So he's cute, plays tennis, AND can read English? Is there anything this guy can't do?'_

"Well, Fuji Syusuke _IS_ a genius," Explained Takami while she ate her lunch. After her first three classes, Seiji met up with her on the roof during lunch period. Seeing as how Seiji had no lunch, and how Seiji was "the first person who was ever polite enough to thank her for handing a book" according to Takami, she shared some of her sushi as she explained to Seiji about Fuji.

"He's even more amazing on the Tennis Court. Everyone says he's a prodigyat practically everything." She offered Seiji another roll and she gladly accepted.

"Wow…" _'Never would've guessed.' _She thought with a smile. Takami noticed her smile and grinned evilly.

"Oh, I get it…" She said slyly. "You got the hots for Fuji-kun!"

Seiji inhaled sharply and choked briefly on her sushi while blushing. "Is it that obvious?" Takami sipped a can of Ponta and smirked.

"Almost too obvious. You were practically blushing the entire time you walked to your desk." Seiji mentally cursed herself for acting so obvious. "But it's ok, I won't attack you out of jealousy or anything. He's not my type," Takami took another swig of the Ponta and offered Seiji the rest.

"Why not?" She took the can and drank the nearly empty contents.

Another smirk appeared on Takami's lips as the wind brushed her short dark hair. "'Cause, I already got my eyes set on someone else."

"Who?"

Takami stood up and threw away the Ponta Can and the empty plastic bento box. Takami was about as tall as Seiji, and had two blue clips on both sides of her head to prevent her hair from entering her dark blue eyes.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of Seigaku's Tennis Club and number one bishounen in my book!" She said with a wink.

"Is everyone obsessed with tennis around here?" Seiji chuckled.

"Mmmm...no, but almost all the ninth-grade girls are obsessed with Fuji-kun," Takami said thoughtfully.

Seiji's heart dropped slightly when she said that. _'Well, what do you expect from the guy? To be completely single just for you?' _She thought with dismay.

Takami noticed her expression and kneeled down while putting her hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, it's no big deal. I'm sure he'll take a liking to you once he gets to know you. Besides, most of his groupies just like him because of his looks, and you seem like the kind of girl who really appreciates his personality. That's what sets you apart from them, and that's why I think he'll notice you," she said with a reassuring smile.

"In fact," She pulled Seiji up to her feet. "Why not check on him now? He's probably at the tennis courts with the rest of the regulars- and Kunimitsu-sama…" She said dreamily.

"And you say I'm obvious," Seiji said with a smile. "Oh, that's right! I was supposed to check out the girls' tennis club to see if I could join,"

"You play tennis? Oh, duh, you practically come from a tennis family," Seiji winced when she mentioned her siblings. "Well that's good. Now you can say that you and Fuji-kun have something in common!" Takami added with a smile.

When they got to the tennis courts some people were still warming up in the courts while others were having matches. There were a few girls in the women's courts, but most of them were using the courts to get a better view of the boy's courts. And vice-versa.

"This place is huge, how do find anything here?" Seiji asked, while her eyes wandered off to the boy's courts.

"Oh, Ryuzaki-sensei!" Takami ignored her question and headed over to a elderly woman in a dark pink jumpsuit with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Hai?"

"My friend here-" Takami pulled Seiji away from the boys' courts. "-wants to join the girl's tennis club. It's her first day here, so she didn't get a chance at tryouts."

"Hm…" Ryuzaki-sensei looked at Seiji with her hand under her chin. "Well, I'm not sure. It wouldn't seem fair to the others who missed the tryouts…"

"B-but it's not her fault!" Takami exclaimed.

'_I think she wants this for me more than I do.' _Seiji thought with a sweat drop. _'She's the one doing all of the talking.'_

"She just flew in from America two weeks ago!" Takami argued.

"America?" Ryuzaki asked with interest. Seiji saw her glance to her left, so she followed her gaze to a freshman boy with a cap on by a soda machine who was talking to Momoshiro.

"Well, I suppose I could give you a small audition right now-"

'_Now?' _she panicked.

"-but the decision ultimately lies with the captain of the girl's tennis team, Rinko." She motioned her hand to one of the only girls actually practicing in the tennis court behind Seiji.

"Oi! Saikami!" She called to the girl. The girl set her racquet aside and jogged over. She was a little taller than Seiji, and wore a pink tennis outfit with a matching sweatband.

"Hai, sensei?"

"Kanata-san wants to join the club. Is that ok with you?" Rinko looked at Seiji.

"Oh! Aren't you that girl from this morning?" she asked. Seiji nodded with a small "Yes."

"Well I can't just let you join without a tryout." She checked her watch. "We've got about thirty minutes before class starts, so how about a mini-tryout now?"

"N-now?"Seiji asked.

"Sure. It's just to see if you can hit basic returns, serves, etc." She rustled around her tennis bag and handed Seiji a pair of shorts. "Changing room is around the corner, and I'll ask someone if you can borrow a racket, ok?" She smiled and called out to her former opponent.

"Takami, I don't know if I should join anymore." Seiji said as tiedher outdoor shoes in the girl's locker room. "I feel like I'm causing everyone a lot of trouble…"

"If by "everyone" you mean me and Rinko-chan, then yes, you're causing everyone _a lot_ of trouble," She replied sarcastically as she leaned against a cubby hole. "You're too nice Seiji! Get your game face on! Attack! Go out there and get some rebounds!"

"That's basketball." Seiji mumbled. "I just don't want her to think I'm good because of my siblings…"

She frowned and sat next to Seiji on the bench. "Why are you so touchy about your siblings? It's not like they're here, so you're not under any pressure."

"…It's not that…"Seiji turned to her and smiled. "Can you keep a secret?"

Takami crossed her finger over her heart.

"Without the minor details, we got into a fight. A really bad one. They kept insisting that I'd never be good enough to "carry on the Kanata legacy" with my skills so they convinced my parents to send me to a stupid tennis boarding school in England. Like hell I was going there!" Seiji quietly exclaimed while crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

"So at the airport I '_accidentally' _got on the _'wrong' _flight to Japan, courtesy of my aunt and uncle. As far as they know, I'm in England," She smirked confidently. _'I am the worst liar ever!'_

"WHAT? Are you seri-!" She put her hand over Takami's mouth.

"I. Said. It. Was. A. _Secret._" Seiji hissed.

"Sorry, but it's so unbelievable! I mean you were so timid in class. It's hard to think that you of all people would actually… " She narrowed her eyes at Seiji. "Are you _lying _to me, Kanata?"

"No, of course not!" _'For the most part, anyway.' _She thought. "I just get a little down when I think about them because I feel bad for lying to them..."

Takami looked at her watch and panicked. "We've been in here for ten minutes! C'mon you gotta go!" She quickly ushered Seiji out the door.

"Now remember, it's a secret..." Seiji said to her as they headed towards the court.

"I won't tell anyone." Takami replied with smile. "Now go out there show 'em what you're made of!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I sorry I cut it off so poorly, (Believe me I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. My inspiration was dampened due to a recent useless comment...), so I'm working on the next one right after I upload this. Constructive criticism is greatly appreaciated and rewarded with pocky. Ja! 


	3. Disappointments and Suggestions

**A/N: **Yes! I feel so alive! After serious thought and serious mood swings my passion for writing has returned! Enough typing, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Konomi-san knows that a chapter a day keeps the PoT-heads at bay.

* * *

"Three blind mice,"- Talking 

_'Are high on spice,' - Thoughts_

* * *

Takami looked at her watch and panicked. "We've been in here for ten minutes! C'mon you gotta go!" She quickly ushered Seiji out the door. 

"Now remember, it's a secret... "Seiji said to her as they headed towards the court.

"I won't tell anyone." Takami replied with smile. "Now go out there show 'em what you're made of!"

* * *

"Ok, this'll be easy. Just hit the ball back, ok?" Rinko's former opponent said, feigning interest in her voice. She looked like she'd rather be anyway else than testing a late applicant, let alone one related to tennis champions. "I'm sure that won't be a problem considering your lineage." 

"Hai!" Seiji replied confidently. _'I'm ready! I can do this!'_

"You go Kanata!" Takami cheered from behind the fence. "Y'know she's practically a tennis prodigy, coming from such a well-known tennis family." She boasted to the girl's tennis team's captain.

"We'll see…" Rinko replied, eyeing Seiji's stance. She quirked an eyebrow. _'What kind of stance is that? It's completely off-balance.'_

The proctor easily volleyed the ball over the net and it bounced perfectly towards Seiji. Seiji gripped the racquet in anticipation and prepared to swing.

'_Here goes!' _"KYAAA!" Seiji cried as she swung at the ball with all her might.

-_doink- -doink- -doink-_

The ball continued to bounce behind her, with Seiji still in her follow-through stance thinking that she had hit the ball.

Takami did an anime fall and Rinko had a huge sweat drop on her head.

"Did I hit it?" Seiji asked cluelessly while looking around the court for the ball from her return. "Where's the ball?" she asked.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Seiji's opponent dropped her racquet and burst out laughing, catching the attention of everyone on the courts.

"It's b-behind you," Rinko said, trying to suppress her giggles. "Prodigy, huh?" She whispered sarcastically to Takami.

"What the hell was that Kanata?" Takami exclaimed, embarrassed about boasting Seiji's non-existent tennis skills to the captain beforehand. "You hit it like a complete amateur!"

"Sorry…" Mumbled Seiji embarrasedly while she picked up the ball. The rest of her attempts were basically the same. Seiji would either completely miss it, or send it somewhere other than over the net. Some of the students on the adjacent courts began moving away to other courts to avoid her raining tennis balls of doom.

The bell rang after ten minutes, and Rinko told Seiji to meet her after school for the decision.

'_Ok, that was seven balls over the fence, three in the boy's courts, five on the school roof, and eight completely missed.' _Seiji gloomily noted as she opened the gate of the tennis court to change before class. _'But it can't be that bad, can it?'_

_----------------_After School----------------

"Frankly, I think that your innate talents would be better suited in a field you find more…" Rinko searched for a word while Seiji waited in anticipation. "Nurturing." Rinko finally decided.

"She means you suck," Her friend said bluntly with her arms crossed while Rinko sadly nodded in agreement.

Seiji glanced downward and sighed a small "oh." _'Can't blame me for trying I suppose…' _She thought sadly.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me anyway," Seiji politely replied, trying as hard as she could not to cry.

"Sure thing," replied Rinko.

"You owe the club twelve tennis balls," her friend called out as Seiji closed the door. "Stupid gaijin."She grumbled.

"Yumi, not that I mind, but you seem unusually annoyed about Kanata-san," Rinko commented as Yumi returned to approving permission slips for a field trip.

"Americans." She snorted. "Thinking they can just come over here and show off their skills. They're all so arrogant," She looked up at Rinko. "Then she gets all chummy with the boy's regulars, and she can't even play like a four-year-old!"

She narrowed her eyes at Rinko. "Why did you even let her try out in the first place?"

"I had no choice. I didn't want to refuse in front of Ryuzaki-sensei." Rinko sighed contently and smiled. "Let's just hope that this ends Kanata-san's relationship with the regulars."

'_Interesting first day...' _Seiji tried to think positive in bad situations, but the disappointment was too much for her. _'UGH! Who am I kidding!' _Tears began trickling from her eyes as she headed out of the school building. '_This sucks! I suck! I really like tennis but how can I get better if I can't even join the club! I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stu-'_

"HEY! LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Seiji looked up as tennis ball hit her square on the forehead. "Ow!" She rubbed her forehead while the ball bounced to a stop a few feet away.

"I said look out, not look up," A familiar voice chuckled. You looked up and saw Momoshiro jogging to you from the other side of the tennis court fence. His expression changed when he saw the tears in your eyes.

"Seiji-sempai? I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"What? Oh," Seiji quickly wiped her tears off with her sleeve. "I'm fine,I just wasn't paying attention,"

"Are you sure? I _told_ Mamushi he lobbed it too high…"

"I HEARD THAT BAKA!" A boy with a green bandana and menacing eyes hissed. Momoshiro made a face at him before returning to Seiji and asking for the ball.

"Thanks," He replied before returning to the courts. Seiji watched Momo jog back to his spot and noticed the boy's regulars training rigorously.

It looked like the team was training in pairs, each pair in a one-on-one match in their own court. Momo returned to his match with the boy with the bandana on his head, while Eiji was matched off against a guy with black hair and two short bangs.

'_These guys are amazing!' _Seiji thought as Momo smashed the ball.

She unconsciously walked around the corner and plopped on the grass, transfixed by the match in front of her. The match was Fuji against a guy with layered brown hair and oval glasses. Seiji was captivated by their movements. Each swing was powerful and swift, and yet the two players managed to keep their bodies fluid and light.

"Didn't expect to see you here so late," Seiji jumped two feet in the air. She slowly turned around to face none other than coach Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki smiled at her.

"Did you make the club?" she asked, while watching the boy's practice.

Seiji let out a small embarrassed laugh. "No, Rinko-san said that my innate talents would better suited in a field I find-" Ryuzaki cut her off with a short laugh.

"With your performance, I'd have to agree," Seiji sweat dropped. "But your determination is evident, so you're not completely hopeless." Ryuzaki added reassuringly walking towards the fence.

"Everyone listen up!" She called to the boys.

The boys obediently stopped and faced their sensei while she talked to them about the upcoming tournament.

'_They're so cool!' _Seiji thought with a smile as she got up to leave. She slung her bag over her shoulder and started leaving the tennis courts.

"Seiji-chan!" Someone called out. Seiji turned and saw Eiji smiling as he called out to her. "Have you been here all this time? I thought you left after Kaidoh clonked you with the ball!"

"Sempai…" The bandana guy hissed dangerously while glaring at Eiji. When he noticed Seiji he stopped glaring and looked to the side to avoid her gaze. "Sorry about before…" He mumbled quietly.

"It's ok,I'm Kanata Seiji by the way," She introduced herself.

"Kanata Seiji..." A guy with glasses said as he opened a green notebook. "According to my data you have just arrived in Japan from America and started at Seigaku as a third year today. You are also related to Kanata Tsunami and Kanata Aki, former tennis champions of an American tennis league. Each sibling winning two years in a row before Tsunami retired and the Aki supposedly quit for personal reasons. "

Seiji blinked at the bespeckled boy. "How do you know that?"

"Nya, Inui knows _everything_ when it comes to tennis." Eiji replied while casually putting his arms behind his head. They introduced Seiji to the rest of the regulars, most of them replying politely. (Ryoma just pulled down his cap and said "Mada mada dane." But then again, what more could you expect from him?)

"Kanata-san, I believe we've met before somewhere," Fuji teased when he saw Seiji. Seiji suppressed the impulse to blush.

"H-hai! Fuji-san! Still, um, nice to meet you" She bowed slightly. _'Stupid__! Why am I bowing when we've already met?'_

Fuji chuckled and bowed his head. "Nice to meet you, Kanata-san. See you tomorrow, ne?" He smiled and walked out of the clubhouse with Oishi and Tezuka. After everyone said their goodbyes, Seiji headed to the train station with Momo.

----------------------------------------------

"By the way, did you try out for the tennis team, sempai?" Momoshiro asked as the train went through a tunnel.

"Um…yeah…" Seiji said gloomily. "It didn't go so well…"

"That's too bad,"

"It's ok. At least I got to see Fuji-" Seiji caught herself, and Momo stared at her. "I-I mean, I got to see the boy's team play today!" She stuttered.

"What was that about Fuji-sempai?" He asked amusedly.

Seiji sighed in defeat and smiled. "I guess I'm kinda obvious, huh?"

"Not really, you just confirmed my hunch," He replied while grinning. "Why don't you talk to him tomorrow? I think he eats lunch in the clubhouse with the other sempai-tachi,"

"Uh…" Seiji hesitated at the suggestion.

"Next stop, Matsuhashime. Next stop, Matsuhashime." The train screeched to a stop, and the doors opened.

"Oh, this is my stop. Ja Momo-chan! Thanksfor everything," Seiji bowed and walked off the train.

"Think about, ok? He'll never notice you if you don't talk to him!" Momo called out as the doors closed and train pulled away.

------------------------------------------------------

_"Tadaima!"_ Seiji called out as she dropped her bag on the floor.

"_Okaeri_!" Seiji's aunt called out. Seiji stepped into the kitchen and hugged her. "Where have you been? I thought school ended an hour ago?"

"Sorry, I hung around after school to watch the tennis club." Seiji said as she started setting the table. "Oh, and I have to call Takami after dinner about a biology assignment." She thought aloud.

"Well, it sounds like your making friends," Her Uncle said as he sat down.

"Any, 'perks' yet?" Her Aunt asked with a wink.

"Ba-san…" Seiji rolled her eyes. Then a image of Fuji appeared in her head and she smiled gently.

'_Maybe…just maybe…' _

**

* * *

A/N:**

Yes, not a lot of Fuji interaction in this chapter, but I'll make it up with the next one, ok? Thank you for reading! -hops away- 

(By the way, Seiji only owes the club twelve balls instead of twenty-three because she couldn't retrieve the ones over the school fence, and the ones on the roof mysteriously vanished...)


	4. Buchou Birthday Blunders

**A/N: **Moving right along, here's the next chapter…but you didn't need me to tell you that.

**Disclaimer:** Konomi Takeshi owns the greatness that is PoT.

* * *

"Hi"- Talking 

'_Bye'- Thinking_

* * *

"Any, 'perks' yet?" Her Aunt asked with a wink. 

"Ba-san…" Seiji rolled her eyes. Then a image of Fuji appeared in her head and she smiled gently.

'_Maybe…just maybe…' _

_

* * *

_

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeease?" Takami begged with puppy dog eyes.

"No." Seiji replied flatly without looking at her. The two girls were currently eating lunch at their unofficial lunch spot on the roof on a beautiful September afternoon.

Seiji had stayed in Seigaku for about a month now, and she was adjusting accordingly. School was fairly challenging, and she managed to maintain an average gpa. When she had free time she would sometimes stay after school to watch the regulars practice, and she had even been to a few of their practice games on weekends. She would always cheer for Seigaku with Sakuno, whom she discovered was Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter.

Takami had remained friends with her, and Seiji was grateful for that, up until now.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?" Seiji interrupted annoyed. The conversation had been going on like this for about six minutes now.

"Because then it'll be totally obvious, and I want him to be surprised!" Takami exclaimed desperately. "I'm begging you, Seiji! Just ask him what he likes and that'll be enough for me!"

"Isn't it kinda obvious what Tezuka-san likes? I mean he's captain and-"

"But I wanna get him something for his birthday that **isn't **related to tennis. That way our relationship will strengthen!"

"You mean your 'stalker and stalkee' relationship?"

"Seiji!" Takami huffed. She then posed dramatically with her arm on her head. "Oh Seiji-chan, haven't I done enough for you? What would have become of that shy , lonely, little girl without lunch if I hadn't generously shared my food- the lunch my mother **slaved **over-"

"-You bought it in the cafeteria."

"Let's **pretend** my mother made the food," She continued. "I offered you my food and my friendship, and this is how you repay me?"

Seiji rolled her eyes. "But wouldn't it be kinda suspicious if I asked?"

"You don't have to Tezuka-sama directly, just ask the regulars."

"Why don't YOU ask the regulars?"

"You're closer to them than I am. You watch them practice and you go to their games don't you?"

"I'm not close, I'm just a spectator-"

"SEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Takami shrieked. "PLEASE-HELP-ME!" She exclaimed desperately while shaking Seiji by the shoulders.

"O-K-O-K!" Seiji cried, getting dizzy. Takami stopped abruptly and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you-thank you-thank you-thank you-thank you-thank you-THANK YOU! I promise to be your maid of honor at your and Fuji-kun's wedding!"

"Takami!"

"Just kidding, Seiji-chan!" Takami looked at her watch. "Now go! Lunch ends in twenty minutes!"

Seiji sweat dropped. "That's plenty of time…"

"JUST GO!" Takami roared with flames in her eyes.

"H-hai!" Seiji scrambled down the stairs, fearing her friend's wrath.

'_Maybe twenty minutes isn't enough time after all. I forgot how huge Seishun is.' _Seiji had searched the nearly half of the school without a trace of any of the regulars, and there was only five minutes left till class. She had come across some boy's tennis club members, but none of them seemed to know what their buchou liked.(Except making them run laps.)

"Where else can they be?" Seiji slumped against the wall, completely out of ideas.

_"I think he eats lunch in the clubhouse with the other sempai-tachi."_

"Oh! That's right! Momoshiro-kun mentioned it!" Seiji bounced to her feet and headed to clubhouse on the second floor.

When she reached the room she knocked timidly, her shyness kicking in. _'What am I supposed to ask? Do I casually bring it up? Or do I just blurt it out? Takami-chan's confident enough to do stuff like that…but she's not here! Dammit! Oh please no one answer! Please no one answer! Please no one answer!'_

She knocked again and turned the knob experimentally. To her surprise, it turned with ease as she opened the door.

"Um…uh….excuse me,I was just-" She looked around and saw that no one was there. All that remained in the room was a few half-eaten bentos and a few chairs pulled out, as if someone had been sitting in them. Seiji walked in and noticed that the window had a perfect view of the boy's tennis courts. She then glanced to her left and noticed a desk with a few office supplies neatly arranged.

She sighed. "I guess no one's here."

"Who's not here?" A voice asked behind her.

"WAH!" Seiji jumped in surprise and spun around. Oishi smiled and set his tennis bag against the wall.

"Sorry, Kanata-san. I thought Eiji locked the door after I left," He looked at the mess left on the desks and sighed disapprovingly. "I told them to clean up after themselves…" He sighed as he started picking up the plastic bentos.

'_Oishi-san would make a surprisingly good wife,' _Seiji sweatdropped while watching the boy fret over the food specks left on the desk.

"Oh, did you need something Kanata-san?" He asked while moving the chairs back to their original spots.

"Oh yes!" Seiji remembered. "Um, I was just wondering if you knew what Tezuka-san likes," Oishi stopped cleaning and stared at her in surprise. "Besides tennis of course!" She added quickly in case she sounded like an idiot. (In which she probably miserably failed.)

"Not that it's any of my business Kanata-san, but aren't you a little too young to be thinking about boyfriends?" He asked with concern.

"WHAT? NO! Wait! I mean- YES! No! Wait! I mean it's not like that!" Seiji sputtered embarrassed while waving her arms frantically. "I mean, I wanted to get Tezuka-san something for his birthday. It's coming up isn't it?"

"Oh that's right," He looked at the calendar on the desk. "It's almost October,"

"So, do you recommend anything?" Seiji asked nervously. Oishi put his hand under his chin thoughtfully.

"I vaguely remember seeing fishing hooks in his room once, but that was a while ago." He replied. "You should really talk to Fuji. He's been to his house more than me."

"Fuji-san?" Seiji asked surprised._ 'Their personalities seem so opposite…' _She thought, comparing a chibi frowning Tezuka to a chibi smiling Fuji.

"Waaait Oiiiiishi!" Eiji skidded in front of the door and ran in. "Aww…You already threw it away!" He cried when spotting the clean desks.

"Well, you shouldn't of left your lunch out! I told you to clean up and lock up after you were done!" Oishi crossed his arms.

"I didn't forget! I just wasn't done yet…" He sniffed when he noticed the food in the trash. "Hoi, Seiji-chan! What are you doing here?" Eiji beamed when he noticed Seiji.

"Just asking Oishi about something," She replied as the bell rang. "Thanks for the info Oishi-san! Ja!"

"Seiji-chan seemed unusually suspicious," Eiji said as he opened a can of Ponta. "What did she ask?"

"About what Tezuka would like as a gift,"

Eiji choked on his soda. "B-buchou?" Oishi nodded. "Funny, I thought she was more into Fujiko more than buchou,"

"Eiji!"

* * *

"So did you get it?" Takami asked after class ended. 

"Oishi-san said he likes fishing or something," Seiji replied, exhausted from running around the school. "He said to ask Fuji-san for better details,"

"Details of what?" Asked a smiling Fuji.

"Fuji-san!" Seiji nearly fell out of her chair in surprise. Fuji chuckled.

"Sorry, I have that affect on people,"

'_Ya think?'_ Seiji sweatdropped.

"Fuji-kun, do you know what Tezuka-san likes?" Takami asked bluntly with a wide smile.

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise, then smiled. Takami than began vigorously taking notes on everything he listed.

'_Fuji-san has pretty eyes…' _Seiji noted with a small smile, feeling her heat skip a beat. '_I wonder why he rarely opens them...'_

"Oi! Seiji! Did you hear me?" Takami snapped her fingers, bringing Seiji out of her reverie.

"Yes, I think so too," Seiji quickly responded, hoping her answer made some sort of sense. Takami obviously seemed pleased as she clapped her hands together.

"Great, then it's settled!"

'_Huh?' _Seiji thought.

"See you Saturday then, Fuji-kun!" Takami waved. Fuji nodded and waved back as he walked out of the classroom.

"Takami, what just happened?"

"What do you mean? You were right there!" Takami responded. "We're going to meet Fuji-kun on Saturday to shopping for Tezuka-sama's gift. Honestly, you should really pay more attention during conversations, Kanata,"

Seiji could have killed Takami right then and there, but she found it inconvenient at the moment because there were too many witnesses. So she relieved her frustration in a more subtle manner.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" She screamed.

* * *

Seiji had to admit, one of the last places on Earth she had least expected to be was with Takami on the busy streets of Tokyo shopping for gifts. One of the second to last places she had least expected to be was with Takami on the busy streets of Tokyo shopping for gifts- with Fuji Syusuke. 

"Ne, ne, Fuji-kun, would Tezuka-sama like this?" Takami asked for the billionth time, pointing to some random object in a random shop.

"Eh? Ano…maybe you should go for something a little more subtle, Takami-san," Fuji said observing the oddly colored stress relief toy.

Seiji had remained fairly quiet since the start. Every once in while she would agree or make a comment, but to be honest she was completely clueless as to what to do. Yes, technically this wasn't a date, but it sure as hell felt like one!

She had hung out plenty of times with her guy friends back in America, so she had at first assumed that it wouldn't be much of a difference. In a way it wasn't that different, the situation just felt kinda…awkward. It was mixed emotions between joyful bliss and wanting to crawling into a hole out of embarrassment. Not to mention Fuji's fan girls had probably put her on their hit list for being seen with him in public.

She mentally cringed when she thought about the trouble on Monday.

The trio decided to take a break from their quest by the park, so Takami decided to get them some crepes from a nearby stand for a snack. Fuji and Seiji decided to wait on a park bench until she returned.

Seiji took a deep breath. _'Ok, here goes.' _

"Fuji-san, why do you like tennis?" Seiji asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

Fuji smiled at her. "I think that's the first thing you've said today, Kanata-san," He teased. "Let's see…I suppose it's because of the thrill."

Seiji blinked in surprise. "The thrill?"

Fuji nodded. "I love the feeling during a game, when I feel it's just me and my opponent; when the tension thickens; when emotions clash, and when I know I'm doing my best," He smiled and watched the fountain in the middles of the park. "Saa, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you come to Japan?"

Seiji froze for a moment. "Um, for family reasons…but mostly because I wanted to return to my birthplace. I find it very relaxing…"

"Will you be returning to America?"

"I'm not sure…" She said uneasily. "Why?"

"Because I'd be very sad if you did,"

Seiji looked at Fuji in surprise, only to see his trademark smile and closed eyes watching the fountain.

She blinked in disbelief. _'Did he really mean that?' _

The tensai checked his watch and got off the bench. "Hm…it's been a while since Takami-san left." He offered his hand to Seiji and smiled. "Shall we go look for her?"

Seiji smiled back and accepted his hand, satisfied that she knew a little more about the mysterious tensai.

**

* * *

A/N: **A few things were on my mind while writing this chapter: 

1) Does my story suck?

2) Are the characters too OOC?

3)Does my story suck?

4)Is it too long?

5)Where did Takami go?

6) I want a crepe **real** bad now.

Please answer my questions and/or review! Thank you for reading!


	5. Threats and Fights

**A/N: AN IMPORTANT NOTE!** Due to some recent thinking over, the OC does not have asthma. (I even went back and changed it.) It's a lot more fun to be healthy, remember that people. I'm also trying to stop using Japanese phrases so often because the story flows better that way. (But the honorifics STAY!)

**Disclaimer: **Konomi-san owns the most wonderful idea for a live action movie.

* * *

"I am talking." Talking. 

'_I am thinking.' Thinking_

* * *

"Nya, I hate it when it rains!" Eiji complained as rain drops pelted the classroom windows. "You can't play at all!" 

Fuji nodded and made a affirmative hum as he watched the darkened sky drench the tennis courts.

"There's always ping pong," Seiji offered. "I guess it's kinda like tennis, only smaller..."

"Booooooring," The redhead yawned, earning the Math teacher's attention.

"Kikumaru! Kanata! Focus on the equations please!"

"Hai Sensei!" The two replied simultaneously.

"No fair, how come Fujiko never gets caught?" Eiji mumbled.

"It's an art." The tensai smiled quietly while he continued to write.

"Lucky you," Seiji murmured glumly, picking up her kanji dictionary for the umpteenth time. Thankfully the bell rang, and the students began shuffling things into their bags.

"What do you guys do when it rains?" Seiji asked the two regulars as they headed out of the classroom.

"Tezuka usually cancels practice, but why don't we stop by the clubroom just to make sure?" Fuji suggested to Eiji.

"Guess I'll see you guys later then, ja!" She waved goodbye to the two regulars and started walking towards the stairs.

A streak of lightning danced across the dark sky and the thunder rumbled shortly after, as Seiji's footsteps echoed throughout the empty hall. As she turned the corner a hand suddenly grabbed her forearm and jerked her into an unknown room.

"What the heck!" Seiji exclaimed as she was pushed into a well lit area. Looking around she noticed stalls, and immediately recognized it as the girl's bathroom.

"Oh, Kanata-san, how nice of you to stop by." Seiji turned towards the sinks and saw the familiar reflection of the girl's tennis club captain, Rinko. Seiji glanced towards the door and noticed that Yumi was guarding it.

'_Well, there goes the escape plan…'_

"There's no need to leave so early," Rinko said in a sweet tone as if sensing Seiji's intentions. "We just need to discuss a few things. Is there anything I can get you by the way? Water? Gum?" She offered a stick to Seiji while smiling.

"No thanks." Seiji estimated there was a 99.9 percent chance the gum was poisoned, and opted to get out there as soon as possible. She glanced hopefully at the door, but Yumi was still there.

"Can I leave?" Seiji negotiated with a smile. Hey, if it worked in elementary school, it was worth a shot.

"Just get this over with, Rinko." Yumi said in a dark tone.

"True, true, we all have busy lives…" Rinko shuffled through her tennis bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Kanata-san, can you tell me what this is?" She asked, holding the paper in front of Seiji.

"It's a photo." Seiji replied sarcastically, not feeling cooperative at all.

"What's _in _the photo, Kanata-san." Rinko replied irritably.

Seiji squinted to see to see the image because of blur lines, but managed to make out a light-haired figure and a dark-haired figure. Upon closer inspection she recognized the people as Fuji and herself at the park.

"It's me and Fuji-san from last Saturday."

"So you admit you were with Fuji-sama?" Rinko asked in a calm, yet dangerous tone.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" Seiji asked in an annoyed tone.

"Kanata, Kanata, Kanata…" Rinko sighed and shook her head as if scolding a misbehaving child. "Kanata…it means 'far away place,' right? Like where you came from?"

Seiji nodded while eyeing Rinko carefully.

"Well, it seems that you don't understand how things run around here. We do things differently in Japan, you see. There are certain rules…" She walked over to her tennis bag and took out a racquet. Seiji eyed it warily as the captain began tapping it casually against her shoulder.

"In Japan, namely Seishun Gakuen, you cannot simply be seen with Fuji-sama and expect everything to be ok the next day. You must consider everyone's feelings-"

"-You mean _your_ feelings?" Seiji glared.

"-By _everyone's_ feelings, I mean including Fuji-sama's." Rinko continued. "Did it ever occur to you that you may be _bothering_ Fuji-sama with your presence?"

"No, he didn't-"

"Or _any_ of the regulars, for that matter? You may have tennis prodigies as siblings, but other than that you absolutely have no reason to be around Seigaku's regulars." Without warning Rinko swung her racquet with full force at Seiji and stopped millimeters from her face. Seiji winced in anticipation of the blow, and Rinko smirked.

"Don't think that you can just come over here from America and get friendly with the regulars without permission from us. Especially Fuji-sama."

She began tapping her racquet against her shoulder casually while Seiji narrowed her eyes.

"You may _look _Japanese, you may _speak_ Japanese, and heck! You may even have a Japanese name! But you're still a _gaijin. _And _gaijin _never associate with people like Fuji Syusuke."

"We make sure of that." Yumi spoke from the door.

Seiji fists tightened and she glared at the smirking girl. "I'm not going to stop hanging around my friends because you tell me it's forbidden." She said coolly.

Rinko stopped tapping her racquet and quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then perhaps Yumi can convince you. If you would, Yumi-chan…"

The taller girl silently advanced towards Seiji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL! LET ME GO! WAIT! WAHHHHH!"

_Ker-splat._

"Don't worry Kanata-san! The rain should stop in about an hour!" Rinko gleefully yelled against the pounding rain on the roof. A streak of lightning illuminated Seiji's figure sprawled in a puddle as the rain beat down.

Seiji glared at the retreating pair through her wet bangs and chucked her bag with full force at Yumi's head. Unfortunately, her throw only made it halfway to its target before slamming against the closed metal door.

"DAMMIT!" She screamed at the thundering sky. "THOSE LITTLE-! THINKING THEY CAN JUST-! UGHHHHH!" She grabbed her dripping bag and stomped towards the door, letting a colorful string of English cuss words flow from her mouth. But when she tried open the door it wouldn't budge. When she tried again she froze.

'_You've got to be kidding me…' _She inwardly groaned.

"OP-EN-THE-BLOO-DY-DOOR!" She roared while pounding the locked door with every syllable. Another streak of lighting flashed across the sky and the rain began pounding the rooftop faster. Seiji sighed in frustration then took a deep breath.

"OP-EN-THE-DOORAAHHHHHH!" The door flew open and Seiji plopped in, completely soaked from the rain.

"Are you okay sempai?" A first year with a bowl-shaped haircut asked while holding the door open. She looked up at her savior and recognized him as one of Echizen's friends. Kachiro, as she recalled.

"Yes! I'm fine! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cried dramatically while embracing the startled little freshman. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to get you wet!" She said once she noticed the wet spots on his uniform.

"I-It's nothing, really…" He stammered while blushing five different shades of red.

"I better get to the station before the rain gets harder, " Seiji commented as she watched the droplets steadily fall faster. She thanked Kachiro again and sprinted towards the stairs. But the water from her shoes made the floor slippery, and she fell on her back with a graceful 'Oomph!'

"Sempai?" Kachiro called worriedly from the stairs.

"I'm ok!" She answered back with a sheepish grin.

"What's going on here?" Oishi asked as he came out of a classroom. He noticed Seiji, and he looked concerned when he realized that she was completely soaked.

"Kanata-san, what happened to your clothes?" He asked.

"She was locked on the roof with the rain, sempai." Kachiro piped. "She was pounding on the door, that's how I heard her."

"Really? In this storm? How long were you out there? Are you ok Kanata-san?" He asked worriedly. With all the commotion, some of the Tennis Club members began poking their heads out of the classroom to see what was going on.

Seiji was starting to feel warm, but didn't know if she was blushing because she was coming down with a fever from her clothes, or because she was getting so much unnecessary attention.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse's office just in case,"

"Really Oishi-san, I'm fine!" Seiji sweatdropped.

"Are you sure? May be someone should escort you there…"

"I'll do it!" Momo eagerly volunteered, popping out of the classroom.

"No way you're getting out of this meeting baka…" Kaidoh hissed.

"What was that Mamushi!"

Tezuka glared at the bickering boys while Oishi tried to break up the fight, and Seiji sighed in exasperation.

'_At this rate, I'll miss my train home…' _She thought worriedly.

"Tezuka, do you mind if I leave the meeting for a moment?" A calm voice asked. Seiji looked towards the classroom and saw Fuji stand up and walk towards the captain. The captain eyed the tensai suspiciously for a moment, before nodding curtly at the closed-eyed boy. Fuji nodded in gratitude and walked towards Seiji with his trademark smile adorning his face.

"Kanata-san, could you come with me to the lockers?" He smiled. "I'll lend you my umbrella for your walk to the train station."

Seiji smiled and quietly nodded, and the two set off towards the lockers downstairs as Tezuka and Oishi continued talking about the upcoming tournament.

Externally, the journey downstairs was rather quiet between the girl and her secret crush. Internally, however, was a whole 'nother story.

'_Gods! I feel like an IDIOT! Just standing there helplessly, and then interrupting their meeting because I don't have enough sense to WALK down the hall instead of running and slipping like a complete KLUTZ! Ugh…I just want to crawl in a hole and die. At least this day can't get any-'_

"Kanata-san?" She was jolted out of her thoughts by the smiling boy next to her, who had probably calling her for some time.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question." Seiji's heart skipped a beat.

"Certainly," She replied as they walked down the stairs.

"You know the reason why I like tennis, but why do you like it?" The thunder rumbled in the background, and for a moment Seiji was silent.

"Because it makes me happy." She confessed with a small smile.

"When you watch it? Or when you play it?" The tensai pressed further.

"Both." She answered. Fuji hummed in acknowledgement as they reached the lockers by the entrance to the school. The tensai slowly brought his hand up to a clear white umbrella, but he hesitated before picking it.

"Is that why you watch our practices?" He asked without looking at Seiji. Seiji, who had been watching the rain continue to fall, slowly turned to meet his closed eyes. "Because I believe there is another reason, Kanata-san." He offered the umbrella to her, but she made no movement to accept it. Instead she quirked an eyebrow at the smiling boy.

"Is it a crime to watch Seigaku's regulars practice?" She asked flatly, her smile faltering.

"Not at all. I am merely implying that you have other reasons for staying after school two hours longer than the average student is required." He replied calmly.

"That's a pretty big assumption, Fuji-_san_." She emphasized the honorific in a irritable tone, as he was starting to get on her nerves.

"It wasn't an assumption, it was an observation." He answered composedly while still holding the umbrella in his hand. She didn't take it.

"What other reason would I have to watch you guys?" She inquired with a frown. Fuji sighed softly and set the umbrella against the locker, seeing as how Seiji was unwillingly to take it.

"It must be a pretty big adjustment from America, Kanata-san. Especially since you must not be getting as much attention as here because you are no longer with your well-known siblings-"

"You think that I watch you guys practice and get myself locked on the roof so I can get attention?" She raised her voice slightly.

"I never said-"

"But it's what you are implying, isn't it?" She questioned angrily.

Fuji stared at her for a moment. Another bolt of lightning lit the darkened sky, illuminating Fuji's now open eyes. Seiji continued to stare angrily into those eyes as he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"I just think that it would be best if you used your time more wisely, instead of waiting for impossible things to happen." He answered quietly, his smile no where to be found.

Seiji's eyes softened, and she looked down so that her bangs covered her eyes. For a moment, only the sound of the rain could be heard.

'_The nerve of him…' _She quietly seethed.

"Is that the way things have always worked for you?" Fuji took his hand off her shoulder and watched her slowly reveal heated narrowed eyes.

"Is it?" She snapped. Fuji stared emotionlessly at her. "Do you always use your _calm _demeanor and _soothing_ words to sway people to believe what you want them to believe? Do you always manipulate people into thinking what you want using the fact that you're a 'genius' as justification? DO YOU?" Tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't let them. She refused to cry any more, and she couldn't remember the last time she was this angry. It felt good to let it all out.

"Because frankly, I see it a different way!" She fumed. "I think YOU'RE the one who's waiting for impossible things to happen! You've been spoiled for so long that you practically EXPECT people to do EVERYTHING YOU TELL THEM TO DO! WELL, I WON'T BE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE **FUJI SYUSUKE**!" Fuji winced, for more than one reason.

Seiji turned on her heel and stomped towards the exit without the umbrella. Unfortunately, in an attempt to stomp out the door her drenched shoes met with the polished smoothe surface of the tiled floor, and she fell flat on her back yet again.

'_DAMMIT!' _She cursed as she stood back up. She took one more look at the boy she had once admired, who seemed eerily calm at her little outburst, before she strode out into the rain towards the train station; her original objective from the very beginning.

'_That's it! I give up! I thought he was sweet, but I was completely wrong!' _She seethed while stepping over a puddle.

'_Fuji Syusuke is a conceited know-it-all jerk!' _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji watched her stalk off into the storm with a blank expression. He had been anticipating some sort of scenerio from the beginning, because that's how it had always been whenever he told a fan girl to stop chasing after him. He just didn't expect her scenario to be so…angry. Truth be told, he had been expecting more tears than screaming.

'_She will recover by tomorrow…' _He tried to convince himself. Inwardly, though, he was slightly irked about what she had said.

"Fujiko-chan!" Eiji called from the top of stairs. Fuji smiled as he watched the redhead run down the stairs. "I thought you said that you'd just be gone for a little bit? You completely missed the rest of the stupid meeting, you lucky guy!"

"Sorry, it just took a little longer than I thought…" Fuji said with a small smile.

"How long can it take to give a girl an umbrella? Unless…" Eiji broke into a teasing grin. "…you did something extra…"

"Saa, did Oishi lock up yet? I left my bag in the classroom…" The light haired boy asked as he began walking up the stairs.

"Nyaa! Fuji! Were you even listening to me?" He exclaimed while catching up to his friend. As Eiji started talking about everything he missed, Fuji thought about Seiji for a brief moment. He frowned when he finally reached a conclusion about her.

_'Kanata Seiji is a very annoying girl.'_

* * *

**A/N:**This chapter was little overly dramatic, but most shoujo manga are, so I think it's fine. 

Thank-you for all of your reviews! Yes, it has been quite a while, so I'm sorry for the long update. You wouldn't believe how hard it took me to plan out this chapter, but the good news is that I also got a few ideas for future chapters. There will be more tennis in the next chapter, so never fear!

Just so we're clear, I'm not writing this for reviews. I'm being selfish and writing this because I like to write. (Although reviews are helpful and appreaciated. -hint-hint-)

**In case you were wondering, 'gaijin' means 'foreigner'.**


	6. It's not going to happen

**A/N:** I would like to thank all of you for your reviews! They really motivated me to update, and I feel so loved! -bows-

Thank you very much! Forthwith, here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I'm addicted to PoT, and all the credit goes to Konomi-san.

* * *

"Drama is good," Talking 

_'Every once in a while.' Thinking_

"_I think." Flashback_

* * *

It wasn't until Seiji had boarded the train that she began regretting what she had just done. She stared nonchalantly out the window and watched buildings and damp fields whiz by, while she replayed the scenario over and over in her mind. 

"_Do you always use your calm demeanor and soothing words to sway people to believe what you want them to believe?"_

"…_you practically EXPECT people to do EVERYTHING YOU TELL THEM TO DO!"_

The rain was slowing to a stop, and the clouds began revealing a beautifully lit sunset sky. Seiji felt her eyes tear up as she rested her forehead against the cool window. What was wrong with her? Why did she snap like that? Did she misinterpret what he said? Or was she just being stubborn because…his words were true.

"_I just think that it would be best if you used your time more wisely, instead of waiting for impossible things to happen." _

Fuji was right.

She _was_ waiting for something impossible happen.

All this time, she had been unconsciously seeking attention from the regulars, because she wanted what they had. They appeared to have taken for granted something she had always longed to be a part of, something that she wanted more than anything in the world.

A family.

She was waiting to become a part of their family.

But that wasn't going to happen.

That's why she snapped at Fuji. Because it hurt knowing that she could never have a family. You only get one per lifetime, and hers was currently screwed up.

But that was no excuse.

Just because someone had something you wanted, didn't give you a right to yell at them. She acted like a complete bitch towards Fuji, who most likely hated her now. He was probably somewhere contemplating whether or not to ever speak to her again.

Seiji felt the guilt sink deeper when she remembered the expressionless look on his face before she stormed off. Even though his eyes were closed, she saw an unknown emotion cross his face. Calculating? Hurt? She didn't know.

'_I wonder...' _She silently pondered.

"Next stop, Matsuhashime. Next stop, Matsuhashime." The speakers boomed as the train slowed to a stop. Seiji picked up her bag and squeezed her way out of the bustling crowd attempting to board. She then trudged off in the direction of her Aunt and Uncle's house with a heavy heart in her chest.

With a defeated sigh, she took out her cell phone and dialed Takami's number. If anyone knew all their classmates' phone numbers, it was her.

"Yea, Takami? It's Seiji. Would you happen to know Fuji's house number?"

One thing was for sure, she was definitely going to have to apologize to Fuji. Tonight.

-----------------------------------------------

**Fuji POV**

Fuji Syusuke tapped his pencil softly against his desk as he quietly read a passage for an English assignment. After a few minutes of tapping, he answered the last question and closed his textbook.

A gentle breeze blew in from the open window, and lightly played with the boy's bangs. Fuji put a hand up to push a few strands out his face, and leaned back in his chair. He glanced at the clock by his bedside table, then slowly let his gaze travel to the picture placed purposely next to it. The picture beheld two small boys, both in elementary school. A smiling light-haired boy was hugging a darker-haired boy with a cross on his forehead. The disapproving scowl on darker-haired boy's face clearly stated he was embarrassed to be hugged by his seemingly oblivious older brother.

The tensai sighed and relaxed onto his bed, still fixated on the old picture. He picked up the frame and softly gazed at the two young boys with open cerulean eyes.

How long had it been since Yuuta left for St. Rudolph? He estimated it had only been about a year, but it seemed like an eternity nonetheless.

"_Do you always manipulate people into thinking what you want using the fact that you're a 'genius' as justification?"_

Fuji closed his eyes thoughtfully and tried to remember what Kanata-san had said. Judging by her tone and body language, he had clearly triggered a mental self-defense routine. There was obviously another reason why she had become so upset.

Before she screamed at him her eyes moved to the to the floor, indicating a painful memory she refused to confront.

The fact that her voice didn't falter meant that she hadn't let out her emotions like that before, or she had bottled her emotions but refused to tell anyone about it. Most likely the latter was true.

Her message was clear but hasty, and she was positioned to leave almost immediately, which either indicated that she was afraid of his reaction, or that she was intimidated by him.

Lastly, she turned to look at him once more before she left; a reaction out of guilt, almost how a child would after saying hurtful things to a parent. This action was meant that her past conflict was most likely with a older person. Her obvious dislike of her siblings narrowed the mystery down to two perpetrators; her sister or her brother.

And so the mystery was solved. Kanata-san had a difficult relationship with her siblings, and he had somehow reminded her of it.

Fuji had always been very good at reading people, ever since he was about three when his father left to work overseas. He gradually began noticing certain patterns in people when they reacted to certain situations, thus enabling him some (but limited) insight to his opponents. This was one of the reasons he was a formidable opponent on the court.

His innate talent of reading people, however, had failed him when it came to his little brother. He wasn't unaware of his brother's dislike of his fame simply for being the younger brother of Seigaku's prodigy, but he didn't think that it was that serious either. So he was completely caught off guard when Yuuta told him he was transferring to St. Rudolph.

For once, the talent he secretly prided himself in had failed him, and not in interpreting an opponent, but in interpreting his own younger brother's feelings. He still feels guilty that he overlooked a matter that was extremely meaningful to Yuuta, which is why subjects concerning his relationship with his younger brother are usually sensitive topics.

Fuji smiled and chuckled to himself. He and Kanata-san weren't very different. In fact, she reminded him of how he felt once Yuuta told him he was leaving; angry, depressed, and confused. But the definite and crucial contrast between himself and her was that he wasn't overly emotional.

She, on the other hand, would most likely be apologizing excessively by tomorrow, and he would nod politely while she told her sad story about her touchy relationship with her siblings that he supposedly didn't know anything about.

That's how it had always been with his secret admirers. Not that he loathed the attention, but it was rather annoying when he began receiving at least a dozen confessions every month when he entered junior high. (Fuji had politely declined each of them with a smile nonetheless.)

The annoying part wasn't the identical proclamations of "destiny" and "true love," it was just…none of them seemed to really love him. It was just a temporary crush, an infatuation, nothing meaningful. If he did offend Kanata in any way he didn't mean to, because she obviously misinterpreted his message.

"_I just think that it would be best if you used your time more wisely, instead of waiting for impossible things to happen." _

The impossible things he didn't want her to wait for, was for her to fall in love with him.

Because it wasn't going to happen.

It was just a temporary crush. Nothing permanent.

And that was why he found her annoying. Because she turned out to be like everyone else, when he had been foolishly expecting something different.

All in all it wasn't really her fault. Fuji was just being his normal Fuji-ish self.

A series of sharp knocks brought the light-haired boy out of his reverie.

"Syusuke?" A feminine voice called through the wood.

"Hai, come in nee-san," Fuji replied with his trademark warm smile. His sister gently opened the door walked in with a phone in her hand.

"You have a phone call for you. A Kanata Seiji-san?" She asked with uncertainty, for she didn't recognize the name. Fuji looked at his sister in surprise.

'_Most likely to apologize…' _He thought.

"Should I tell her she has the wrong number?"

"No, it's fine. She's a classmate." Yumiko handed the handset to her younger brother with a knowing smile and left the room.

"Kanata-san?" Fuji asked with an amused smile. This was unexpected.

"Fuji…" Seiji began in a wavering tone. The tensai readied himself for a series of "sorry's," but the next thing he heard was even more unexpected.

"…I want to have a match against you."

* * *

**A/N: **Many of you might say that Fuji is a bit OOC, but this is just what I think his actual personality is like. I've always viewed him as cheerful and reserved on the outside, but calculating on the inside. Why else would he be called a genius? XD 

I didn't mean for this chapter to be so short, but the division between this chapter and the next one makes more sense. On another important note, because school has unfortunately begun, I will most likely not be updating for about a week or two. Sorry to leave you with such a terrible cliffhanger for so long! (Believe me, I'd be pissed too.)

Happy labor day weekend!


	7. Anomaly

**A/N: **I know! I know! I do not deserve your kindness, let alone your dedication. I am forever in your guys' debt. I happily thank you all for even wanting to read my work. Now stop reading my pathetic excuses for years worth of procrastination and get to the real stuff!

**Disclaimer: **PoT has a nasty habit of sending addicts into rehab.

* * *

"TdotKdot is a bad person!" Talking 

_'She is so lazy!' Thinking_

"_Remember the last time she updated? It was nearly two years ago..." Flashback_

* * *

"Kanata-san?" Fuji asked with an amused smile. This was unexpected. 

"Fuji…" Seiji began in a wavering tone. The tensai readied himself for a series of "sorry's," but the next thing he heard was even more unexpected.

"…I want to have a match against you."

* * *

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

The repeated sound of forehead hitting wood resounded in a loud staccato throughout the home of Estuko and Kanjiro Kanata.

Her uncle took a languid sip from his tea while watching his youngest niece continue to bang her head against the abused piece of furniture before finally speaking.

"Seiji-chan, the coffee table didn't do anything. I don't think it deserves any more of what your head has to offer."

The banging stopped, and the brunette remained still with her face to the coffee table. "Whyyy did I have to go and do that?" She whined.

Her uncle glanced at her briefly before closing his eyes and sipping his tea. "Because, my dear, you are a teenager. And when teenagers reach a certain age, a wonderful change begins to unfold in your body. This change releases uncountable swarms of hormones, which causes your brain to beg for something that has sustained our kind for thousands of-"

"Not that!" She interjected, eager to cut off the rest of her Uncle's perverted 'metaphor for life' speech. "I mean, why did I have to challenge him to a stupid match? What the heck am I trying to prove?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_""A match? Really?" The tensai's voice reflected just as much surprise in it as Seiji felt when the words slipped out of her mouth._

_"I__'d__ love to. When is convenient time for you?" The boy's voice continued when she didn't answer. Seiji remained rooted to the very spot whe__re she had been hastily __pacing __before._

_"Um, uh, how about after school this Friday?"__ She stuttered for a reply__, again not knowing why the heck she hadn't hung up already._

_"After school is fine. I'll be looking forward to it, Kanata-san." Fuji'__s calm demeanor was discernible even over the phone__, and Seiji couldn't help but feel irked that __he could keep his cool when she was having trouble responding at all._

_"Um, uh, that's…good. So…um…uh-"_

_"I'll see you tomorrow then, ne?" The suave voice offered to the obviously uncomfortable recipient._

_"Yeah, tomorrow… um…ja!"__ She panicked, quickly pressing the end call button and slumping against the door of her room._

_The tensai smiled knowingly to himself, and hung up the phone. So it had begun: phase one of her apology e__nsemble, right on schedule."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiji groaned at the memory, and ensued her abuse to the piece of furniture once more before her Uncle's hand stopped her head.

"No more, please. I don't want to have to take it to the shop." He said smiling.

The teenager however did not reply, as she remained quite still with her head face down on the ancient wood. Her Uncle sighed, then slid his hand under her face and gently pulled her chin up.

"Listen to me Seiji, whatever reason you had for challenging this boy, I'm sure it wasn't without an explainable intention." His eyes beheld a genuine sincerity. "Just be yourself and run with it. It's not the end of the world when you play tennis against a tennis player."

Seiji exhaled softly, then stood up to grab her school bag by the door. She paused before she slipped on her shoes, then reluctantly picked up the compact sports bag whose aluminum contents rattled carelessly and slung it over her shoulder.

On the train ride to Seigaku she realized that today she would have traded anything in the world to not sit where so many fangirls dreamt of sitting; next to her future opponent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, what she would give to have that Japanese guy's power from that T.V. show! Today the clock seemed to grant her previous wish on numerous occasions to run ten times as fast, as the final bell rang and the students eagerly shuffled their books and papers into their bags.

One of the students, however, mutely appeared to be the most eager of all.

"Ready, Kanata-san?" A familiar smooth voice asked.

Seiji turned slowly to face the closed eyes of the infamous tensai.

"Um…sure…" She replied stoutly, trying to pack her bags as slowly as humanly possible without hopefully being too obvious of her reluctance to move.

But Fuji thwarted whatever plans she had for delaying the inevitable. "Let me help you with that," He offered casually, swiftly picking up the textbook before she had a chance to decline.

_'__Oooh__, you're just loving every minute of this, aren't you?' _She thought silently with a grimace. As if he could read her thoughts, a wide smile spread across his face in response.

"We should hurry. Practice starts in about an hour." He said as he led the way towards the P.E. lockers.

The girls' locker room wasn't as empty as Seiji had expected, as there were various clusters of girls gathered sparsely around lockers and in corners of the room, gossiping and talking while some pointed at pictures in magazines. Seiji reluctantly pulled on her shorts and top, then slowly made her way out of the locker room with racquet in hand.

Before she could open the door, a familiar pair walked in and stopped in their tracks when they noticed Seiji.

"Going somewhere?" The captain of the girl's tennis team questioned in disbelief, eyeing her clothes.

"Not really." Seiji answered quickly before weaving around the two girls. Once around the corner she made a break for it and ran towards the furthest court from the school, where Fuji was stretching carefully, adorned in his Seigaku tennis uniform.

"Eager to begin, are we?" He asked with his trademark smile as she slowed down to a jog when she approached her side of the court.

"Oh, you could say that…" She responded quickly while glancing back in the direction from where she came, sighing with relief that no one followed her.

"Well, then…" He asked after they were both finished stretching. "Rough or smooth?"

"Smooth."

He twirled the racquet on the ground, the letter on the bottom landing right side up with a subtle clatter.

"I guess it's your serve then," He smiled, picking up the racquet and gliding over to his side of the net.

Seiji swallowed hard, then bounced the ball a few times. _'I can do this. I can do this.'_ She brought it into the air, and hit it with all her might.

To her surprise, the ball actually made into the serving court, before Fuji countered it with a powerful backhand. Seiji reacted quickly, shuffling a bit to the right to be in perfect position for her chance to hit…the empty air.

The familiar sense of the light green object bouncing behind her filled her senses, only this time, something felt different. She felt…happy. Almost too happy.

Then she couldn't help it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Her cheerful explosion resonated throughout the court, drawing the attention of some of the students passing by. It may have been random and out of character, but she couldn't stop it, it just felt so good. This whole situation was absolutely humorous. Here she was, trying to prove to someone that she could do something she couldn't, thinking that having that shoujo anime character-like ambitions would provide her with an imaginary collage of feminine colors and stream of magical light complete with bubbles and hearts that would surround her and transform her into an impossibly skilled tennis princess. It was just too unreal.

"Are you alright, Kanata-san?" Fuji asked tentatively. Seiji looked up and realized that she had dropped to her knees, clutching her side.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine," She said, struggling to get out of her mini-fit. Fuji held offered his hand, and she accepted it without regret.

"Are you sure? You just…fell over without explanation," The tensai further prodded, worried that he had mistakenly hit her somewhere…possibly a vital part of the sane region in her brain.

"I'm fine, seriously," She chuckled now, slowly coming out of her hilarious delusion. When she felt in control again, she turned towards Fuji, her face completely devoid of any sense of humor.

"Fuji, I'm sorry about that other day…" She said softly. "I didn't mean any of it, I was just…taking out some anger on the wrong person." She pulled a few of her bangs out of her face and around her ear, only to be met with a startling pair of cerulean eyes staring startledly back into hers.

"Apology accepted, Kanata-san," He said quietly, his eyelids sliding closed.

"Fujiko! What did you do to Seiji-chan!?" The two quickly turned towards the spectators' fence. Seated comfortably on the benches were none other than the energetic redhead alongside with Inui and Takami. Inui was scribbling madly into one of his notebooks, while Takami and Eiji had jumped from the benches and were clinging to the chain-link fence.

"Geez Seiji, did you have a meltdown, or something?" Takami shouted from the fence.

"Fuji! I told you to stop dazzling poor innocent girls with your charm! Look what you did to poor Seiji-chan!" Eiji added laughingly.

_'Oh god, how long have they been there?' _Seiji thought, noticing that Inui continued to scribble frantically without looking up.

"Eiji, is practice still on? You're not in uniform." Fuji asked.

"Nope!" He smiled. "Tezuka and Oishi decided today would be a recreational day for team bonding, we were looking for you!"

"Saa, we'd better finish quickly then, Kanata-san,"

Seiji looked at Fuji, and saw that he was serious.

"Fuji-san, you should really go." She said quickly. "I think we both know what the outcome of the match would have been anyway." She laughed and picked up her racquet.

"Sorry for making such a big deal about everything. I should have said this two days ago," She two a few steps back and bowed respectively towards the tensai. "I very sorry for saying those things. I absolutely do not think of you in any way like that,"

Fuji smiled back, and bowed slightly in response. "I already forgave you, Kanata-san. There's no need for another apology, you've made your amends."

"Yes but, the truth is…" Seiji started. "I know what I should do now." Fuji smiled knowingly, and nodded for her to continue. Here it comes, phase two: explanation about her strained relationship with her siblings.

"I think…I should just leave you and the tennis team alone."

Fuji's smile disappeared as the words hit him hard.

That wasn't what she was supposed to say.

One by one he re-processed each word that she had said, but before he could respond she was walking away from him with Takami by her side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

For a while, his actions were under the complete control of routine. His mind was churning about his reaction as he showered in the boys' locker room.

This was what he wanted. He had done it. He had ended the inevitable infatuation that another fan girl was doomed to create towards him.

It was done.

It was over.

He could go on as if nothing had ever happened.

But…if that were true…why was he even thinking about her?

He hadn't expected this, it was one of the most deadliest things any tennis player could encounter on the court; a miscalculation. It was as if he anticipated the ball to come at his right, but he dove towards the left, missing the ball completely. Occurrences like that hadn't happened since his earlier years in tennis.

He turned off the steaming water, and wrapped a towel around himself.

_'An enigma.'_ He thought as he dressed himself. _'She's merely an anomaly. This will pass quickly.'_ He assured himself.

Eiji waited for him outside the locker room. "Nyah! What took you, Fuji? We're late!" He began jogging towards the entrance of the school with Fuji right behind him.

_'It will pass…'_ The tensai thought again, increasing his speed to run side-by-side with his friend.

_'It will pass…'_

* * *

**A/N: **Oh the shame! Oh the shame! Oh the **SHAME!** I am so terribly sorry! I have no legitimate excuse for my procrastination, and therefore do not deserve your forgiveness, but I will beg for it nonetheless. 

TO ALL OF MY READERS!!! I'M SORRY, AND I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS!!!

I'm sorry!

On a side note, the plot has been reinvented and reevaluated, so never let the doubt of discontinuation hang over your minds. I think I overdid Fuji a bit in this chapter, but understand, the rest was tailored exactly to fit the events to come, and trust me, they will come.

Until the next time, later! (And sorry again!)


End file.
